Silent Night
by SerenBex
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Kate wants to go to church.


_**A/N: This idea hit me in the middle of Midnight Mass last night... where else would the idea for festive femslash come from?!**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!**_

 _ **x**_

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in the Osgood-Stewart house and, with both Gordon and Emily have gone out for a few drinks with their friends, Kate and Osgood had some time to themselves. They were curled up together on the sofa in front of the television, but neither of them was really paying attention to the cheesy festive film; far too wrapped up in each other to notice what was happening on screen.

Taking a moment's pause from running her hand slowly through Osgood's hair, Kate smiled at the indignant sound that replaced the contented hums her girlfriend made as she scratched her scalp gently with her nails. Looking up from her comfortable position, where she had been using the older woman's chest as a pillow, Osgood pouted.

"Why did you stop?"

"I need to go and get ready." The blonde told her, glancing at the clock on the mantelpiece.

"What for?" Osgood questioned, shuffling sideways to stop herself toppling off the sofa as her girlfriend started to stand up.

"Midnight Mass… I did tell you I was going earlier."

"Oh, yes…" the brunette chewed her lip awkwardly remembering the conversation they'd had where Kate had asked whether she wanted to accompany her to the festive service and Osgood had pointed out that it would be slightly hypocritical of her, "that…"

"The invitation still stands if you want to come with me."

"I just… I'm not sure it's particularly me." Osgood replied, wrinkling her nose. "I've never really been a big believer in religion. I much prefer to put my faith in science."

"I don't see why they have to be mutually exclusive. With all the wonderful and terrible things we know are out there in the universe, I can understand why people who aren't as informed as we are would believe in some higher power." Kate reasoned, moving towards the living room door. "Besides… it's something that Dad and I used to do together every year. It was our tradition."

As her girlfriend left the living room, closing the door heading quickly up the stairs, Osgood thought about what Kate had said. She realised then that attending Midnight Mass wasn't about religion; it was simply about honouring something that had been special to the Brigadier. Suddenly Osgood felt horrible for turning down her girlfriend's invitation to join her. Kate had wanted to include her in something that held special memories and the brunette's heart swelled with love for the older woman. However uncomfortable the thought of attending the service made her, Osgood decided that it was worth it to make Kate happy.

Hearing the blonde in question making her way back down the stairs, Osgood shot off the sofa and went out into the hallway. She didn't have time to change, but at least her jeans and jumper were clean, which was better than nothing. She hurriedly pulled on her boots, overbalancing slightly in her haste. Kate finished pulling on her coat and winding her scarf around her neck before turning and spotting her girlfriend copying her actions.

"You're coming with me?" She enquired, slightly surprised by the. A hopeful smile spilled across her face and her eyes lit up at the prospect.

Osgood smiled hopefully. "If you still want me to."

"Of course I do." Kate assured her, pulling her into an embrace and pressing a grateful kiss to her cheek. "Thank you, darling. It means a lot."

Nodding, Osgood reached for her hand and they stepped out into the cold night. It was crisp and clear, their breath billowing out in clouds in front of them as they walked the short distance to the parish church. It was one of the classic, stone medieval churches with a bell tower and huge stained-glass windows. Kate pulled her through the door, sensing that Osgood was slightly out of her comfort zone, smiling at the elderly lady who was handing out orders of service and carol sheets. She led the younger woman to a pew near the back, before smiling reassuringly and resting a hand on her thigh.

As the service progressed, Osgood allowed herself to relax, even finding herself enjoying the hymns and the readings. Flickering candles lined the windowsills and two tastefully decorated Christmas trees stood at the front of the church, either side of the altar, taking the young woman back to the Christmases of her childhood. Allowing herself to relax, the scientist listened with undeniable interest as the vicar gave his sermon; focusing mainly on the message of love and charity. She was so wrapped up in mulling over what he was saying that she almost didn't notice everyone standing to sing the closing carol.

Stepping out into the freezing night air a short while later, avoiding speaking to anyone past a courteous 'Merry Christmas' to those who greeted them first, neither women could stop the broad smiles splitting their faces at the thin layer of snow that had covered the ground since they'd gone into the church. It was still falling, gently floating down and settling wherever it fell.

"It's beautiful…" Osgood breathed, completely entranced by the sight, reaching out to catch a flake.

Kate nodded and smiled at her. "It is… thank you for coming with me."

"I'd do anything for you, Kate, you know that."

"I know." The blonde agreed softly, watching her girlfriend's delighted face as she stared up at the falling snow that was covering the branches of the Christmas tree, masking all but the twinkling lights. "I love you."

Osgood whipped her head around to look at Kate, convinced that she had imagined the words she'd uttered but never heard in return. "You… you've never said that before."

Kate smiled wryly. "I've always thought it, but it's about time I started saying it, isn't it? I love you, Petronella Osgood."

Stepping forward, she cupped Osgood's face in her gloved hands and pressed a short, sweet kiss to her lips. It was the same as so many times before, but after Kate's admission it was also so much more special to the brunette. She smiled against her girlfriend's lips, before reluctantly pulling back and looking around self-consciously.

"What's the matter?" Kate chuckled, guessing at once what was causing the sudden discomfort.

"Isn't this…? I mean we're at church and… well, I don't suppose they'll particularly thrilled… not everyone is particularly…"

"Osgood, darling, I really couldn't care less what they think." Kate informed her bluntly, pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss as the snow fell silently all around them.


End file.
